Intertwine
by EXpertUS
Summary: After an accident in an experiment, Shirou was teleported to a new world. What kind of fortune would he gain in this new world when he is now a she? Post HF and based off the doujin Heaven's Failure and a remake of Intertwine by Windraider.


**Hi there. This story is actually a remake of **_**Windraider**_**'s **_**Intertwine**_** fic (it is abandoned and deleted). I already ask for Windraider's permission to continue this fic ages ago (a year or two probably) but just have no time to write it.**

**Intertwine is based off the doujin **_**Heaven's Failure**_** and by **_**Windraider**_**'s other fic **_**Fate Fall of heaven**_**.**

**Shirou/Illya will probably be OoC but will still largely follow canon!HF!Shirou and Emilya's personality in Heaven's Failure.**

***Bows *Thanks for 'Condor green' for telling me some of the errors in the chapter.**

* * *

Okay, this was not what I had in mind for today. Sure, I had been in many supernatural events before if you considered the grail war, but this just takes the cake. Even the Grail War hadn't been this messed up.

I had my arm cut off and replaced with a spirit's arm, okay that wasn't that bad, while that arm was a major pain, it did help me out. I had my body destroyed and had my soul put into the body of my little sister, okay that could have been worse. Getting caught in a dimensional freak accident on account of Rin Tohsaka and left stranded in a world you know nothing off? Okay this was bad.

You know what? I blame Rin and her damn master Zelretch for this. Only someone unimaginably powerful or someone using the damn second true magic could do this to me and get away with it. Not that I would ever say that to them head on, even I wasn't that stupid.

Off course all these ramblings was just to distract me from the fact that I messed up tracing an item Rin wanted, the ending result was a bright explosion, and next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of an abandoned bridge at night. I tried to make out the surroundings some more, but was still trying to recover from a sense of vertigo. I knelt down on the ground, grabbing my head trying to steady myself or so.

I thought to myself to this is probably a dream or something, but when a cylindrical robot tried to suck my skirt, I knew it was no dream immediately. Senses kicking in, I immediately grabbed that robot and tossed it away. What was a robot doing here anyway? No, no forget about it. I shook my head, I should just think about why I'm even here in the first place. I closed my eyes and recalled what happened a few moments before I ended up here.

"_Go ahead and try it Shirou, I guarantee you that it is completely harmless._"

Harmless my foot! I bet she didn't even know everything about what she wanted to request of me. Apparently she sent me an unknown blue print from London, asking me if it was possible to trace the item on it, saying it would make her studies a lot easier if it could. I should have asked what it was in the first place before doing so, if I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The end result of the experiment? A freaking dimensional accident! With any luck one day Rin might just notice my disappearance and come looking for me. But then again, I doubt that would be anytime soon, knowing her.

Sighing, I took another look at my surroundings, after I kicked the stupid robot in the head when it came back for more. No matter where I looked, this couldn't be Fuyuki city since it is way too big, and more advanced. There are robots cleaning the city, windmills everywhere, a power plant, an enormous purple glowing crystal building and a tower that looks like an elevator that looks like still under construction.

Yup, this couldn't be Fuyuki city no matter how I look at it. This city is way too advanced to be it and I'm pretty sure Rin would be freaking mad if she see something like this.

There was still too much I didn't know about my surroundings, and so I knew I had to take a look. After all that should be the first thing I need to do. Yet as soon as I decided that, I was cut off with the sound of someone approaching me.

I turned around and readied both my hands, stretching them both outwards, ready to trace a weapon in case it was some lolicon trying to molest me. The last one who attempted to do so found himself in the hospital before he knew it.

"Finally…I lost them…"

A boy, or rather a teenager. That was the first thing that came to mind when I saw the person in front of me. He was about the same height I was back in my original body. His frame was quite thin with REALLY spiky black hair. He wore a uniform belonging to a school I have no idea of and long black pants.

The boy looked like he had just ran a marathon as he stopped in front of me panting.

"Damn…they finally gave up…" He panted like a dog as he fell to his knees in front of me. I don't think he even noticed I was standing in front of him.

"Are you all right?" I asked. It was common courtesy to ask for something like that.

"Oh thanks, I'm fine, just tired." He answered me while panting. It would be a lot more convincing if he was actually looking at me instead.

I didn't say anything else, and waited for him to get back on his feet.

"You look tired, are you sure you're all right?" I asked him again, now that he recovered some of his strength, he managed to stand straight. From what I could say as my first impression of him is nothing much. He is probably just a regular student. Still he should be a local, so I think I can get some information about my whereabouts from him.

"Hey can I ask something?" I began slowly, I didn't want to be rude to him, after all, he might refuse to answer my question if I did so.

"Sure, you can—"

"What were you doing?" A girl's voice interrupted us. I popped my head to the side of the boy's body to see who it was that interrupted me just before I could ask. "Being a good Samaritan trying to protect those delinquents?"

The girl was slightly younger then the boy who had ran into me, she had short rough amber cut hair and amber eyes, and her chest is small. Even more so then Rin, but then again Rin is probably older then her so I can't compare them. Still the way she carried herself certainly reminds me of those Ojou-sama types.

She strolled towards the two us as she continued chatting away, her attention directed to the boy.

The boy for some reason reminded me of myself whenever I did something that pissed Rin off, I wondered if it was the same with him. Did he piss her off or something? Should I really be surprised? Most boys these days like to do that.

"The fact that they stopped chasing after me means…" He dragged off, as if worried about something.

"Yeah, I simply burnt them all up to save trouble." She responded as electricity suddenly generated from her hands.

Wait Electricity? Does that mean she's a mage or something? I narrowed my eyes focusing on her ready to fight back should she try to attack me or something. Although that said I didn't really know what to do about the boy.

A sigh to the side bought my attention back to the person next to me, as the boy scratched his hair.

"Oh man, and even after I took the trouble of trying to help them." He muttered, as if he was disappointed.

"Hey…" The girl called us.

The two us simply looked towards her, I was quite interested in what type of mage she was, although the boy didn't really looked like he cared or anything.

"Do you know what a railgun is?" She asked us as she took out a coin.

A railgun, an entirely electrical gun that accelerates a conductive projectile along a pair of metal rails, it is otherwise known sometimes as a super electromagnetic cannon. The system of the railgun has been adapted for common use in the military and space technology. Something I learnt in physics before I swapped bodies. Though that left me the question of why this girl is asking about that.

"By borrowing Fleming's momentum, it can fire shells like cannon." She flicked her coin up. As it flew downwards, a large torrent of electricity flowed out from her finger.

A flash of orange it was all I saw. I didn't even have the time to blink as something brushed past the two us, leaving behind a smoking trail of destruction.

"With this alone, even something like a coin can be fired at three times the speed of sound. The velocity allows even a tiny coin to deal massive damage." The girl boasted as she pulled out another coin.

Wow what arrogance. She has quite some power no doubt about it, but she can't compare with a servant, after all Archer and Lancer's battle at the school, when I first saw them, is definitely faster than a railgun. If she thinks she can take me down with just that alone, I'll be happy to change her mind with my many weapons.

"Don't tell me you actually burnt those people with that? Their just regular people, isn't that overkill much? And you're going to use it on me? Have you forgotten I'm a just a normal person too?" The boy nervously stepped back.

Hearing that this boy is just a normal person, I wonder why or what does the girl wants from him. I really shouldn't be getting involved with this petty squabble since it doesn't concern me but if I let this girl kill the boy I would never forgive myself.

"Don't take me for a fool, I'm quite adept at dealing with level 0 like those. And I'm quite aware that your one of only seven level 5's in Academy city, but seriously, you should do something about your habit of talking down to other people." The boy sighed. A greater current of electricity flowed through the girl's body as she waved her hand about.

Does he have any idea what type of situation he is in now? Experience has taught me that hell has no fury on earth like a woman scorned. Although I think the mischievous mind of a little girl might be worse than a woman's fury.

Sparks flew…literally as the girl clearly got more pissed at every passing moment. By now, she was a living generator, as the current flow increased drastically. I take it she's getting impatient now.

"Hey hey hey! Wait! I'm a level 0!" The boy quickly backed off. Level 0? What were they talking about? Come to think of it, that boy called her a level 5 as well. Was it some sort of ranking that determine powers?

*Crackle*Crackle* The amount of electricity generating from her was now ridiculous, and even I took a step back. I pulled one leg back, ready to trace at an instant. I scrolled through the numerous weapons I had in my inventory, many could kill her easily, although at the moment all I wanted to do was restrain her.

The electricity gathered in her hands forming a large ball, she threw her hand back for a second.

"Rho- !" I tried to project Rho Aias, the seven layered shield which looked like an iridescent flower, but stopped when an arm grab me, toss me to the back and saw the boy's outreached right hand towards the girl.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed.

*Swoosh* *Crackle* *Pachi*

My eyes and mouth were wide open when I saw the boy literally blocked the girl's lightning with his arm. The lightning bolt that was blocked by his right hand, spread its current was spread throughout the entire bridge the three of us were standing on. Sparks flew as the bridge glowed with electricity. At this time, none of us said anything as the sparks danced around us.

It took an entire minute before the bridge went back to normal.

"And why is a level 0 unharmed, and who is this girl over there?" The girl asked, she didn't seem surprised when he destroyed her attack. Almost as if she was expecting this to happen.

I was mistaken, this boy is definitely not normal. Someone who could block lightning with just his right hand is simply not normal.

A dark chuckle erupted from the mouth of the boy. I took a step back, becoming wary of him, silently cursing myself mentally for forgetting something so basic. Never judged a book by their cover, Ilya, Sakura and Rin were the best examples of it.

"How should I say this, Misfortune? Bad luck?" he chuckled as he dropped his fist. "You just have bad luck." Of all the things he had to say, he had to say this. What is he? Some kind of superhero from a kid's comic, using phrases like that. I rolled my eyes, trying to show my exasperation, although the same couldn't be said for the girl who was stepping back.

Scared of something like this? She really is a kid. Although she did regain her composure a moment later as she focused entirely on him. Unlike before, now she was a human dynamo as sparks continued to fly everywhere, and thunder started roaring.

Wait thunder? I noticed. I looked up at the sky and immediately felt a sense of dread approaching. Thunder clouds were gathering from all over the sky, directly above us.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I groaned. Maybe I should kill her now.

"Run!" The boy suddenly cried out without warning. I hadn't even noticed him until he picked me up and wrapped me around his right shoulder.

"Hey wait!" I cried out as I struggled to break free. I even reinforced myself, attempting to overpower him, but…

"Stop struggling!" He ordered me as he kept running with me tucked under his arm.

I couldn't use any Od at all. Nothing happened as I attempted to reinforce my body. No my body remained the same; there was no difference at all.

Lightning flash and a second later thunder roared.

* * *

An Hour later~

"You know…I got a good mind to beat the living crap out of you right now." I cracked my knuckles as I watched his pitiful form kneeling down in front of me begging for forgiveness. In his rushed actions to take me away from that girl, he didn't realize that he was groping my butt and now that the danger has passed, he realized it, that or my fist greeting his face might have been the trigger.

Knowing that he didn't mean too didn't change the fact that he did. I don't care if I was once a boy, I am a girl now, and I do not take kindly to molesters even if their actions weren't intentional. And besides, whether you're a boy or a girl, someone touching your butt is definitely wrong and you will definitely want to punch the guy who did that to you.

"Please! Please forgive this sorry worthless excuse of a man! I didn't mean grab your butt!"

*Smack*

SHUT UP!" His head nearly went flying as my reinforced hand leaving a red mark on his face. That was the last straw. I don't like to be reminded of being manhandled. It was humiliating, and if he tried that again, next time it's going to be worse.

Sighing, I calmed myself down. Maybe I could make use of this situation. "Tell you what. I got some questions for you, and if you answer them properly, I'll let act like this never happened, all right?" I offered while trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"Sigh…" He sighed. "First I wake up and fall down the stairs, then I trip over a cleaning robot and fell onto a girl, then I ran into a bunch of thugs. Afterwards I failed my test and have to stay back, then I run into biri-biri and now I accidentally molested a girl I tried to save. SUCH MISFORTUNE!" He cried the last part out.

I sighed as well, if all that happened to him he's really one unlucky bastard. But enough about that, I needed answers. I cracked my knuckles again. "Hey, I'm still waiting for my answers." I growled at him, reminding him of what situation he was in again. If he chose to ignore me again…well there was always ways to deal with that.

"EEKK!" He let out another cry before going down on his knees apologizing again. I rolled my eyes, as amusing as this was I think I rather learn more about the situation I was in first.

And so I spent the next half-hour talking and experimenting with him. From him I learnt where I was and what type of place I ended up in. A place known as Academy City, a futuristic city with its technology twenty to thirty years ahead of the world. It has a population of 2.3 million, and 80% of the populations are students and about 60% off them have psychic abilities.

I can't believe he actually just took me into the nearby park without asking for permission. In his runaway from that electric girl, he had carried me all the way to his house thinking I was just a normal girl caught up in the crossfire and he acted without thinking.

Well, he's wrong on that regard, I can take care of myself due to being a magus. Fortunately he doesn't know about that and just think I'm a normal little girl. When I ask him more about what he meant when he called that biri-biri girl as Level 5 he told me more about espers and their levels.

Level 0's are people who have no power at all, while level 1's are people who have awoken it, but only barely, being able to bend spoons will classify you as one. Level 2's are people who have more control then level 1's, but they still aren't considered useful in everyday life, level 3's are those have learnt to control it and it also then are they considered part of the elites. Level 4's are people who have nearly mastered their powers, and level 5's are those who master their powers to the extent that it could almost be considered divine.

But so far, the most surprising thing since I've arrived here has to be his power. When I asked him about it he just laughed and kept saying it was some misfortune or something. I sighed and said something to the boy that Rin and probably Ilya would say.

"Please onii-chan. Tell me what your power is." I said while fully using my current body's cute face that would make the people looking at me say moe~ or something. But despite that, the boy just said that it was just luck.

"If you don't I will shout and say that you tried to molest me. Ne~"

"No! No! I'm sorry please forgive this sorry excuse of a man!" He got back on his knees again. You know, I think I'm actually enjoying this. If I weren't caught up in this situation I might abuse him some more for the fun of it, now I know how Rin feels when she do this to me, too bad there was no time for it now.

Imagine breaker he calls it. An ability that negates all things supernatural. Apparently it can even negate magecraft as well. My experience when trying to use reinforcement when he carried me is a proof with that.

Apparently it seems that power can even dispel miracles or so he says. I can't fully believe that, since I can't perform a miracle, that and all he did was to negate my reinforcement spell. I don't know how he'll fare against noble phantasms though, so I can't believe that statement, for now.

And yet for some reason, the imagine breaker's power only goes to his hand. Any other part of his body is vulnerable. So if I was going to kill him with a noble phantasm, it's still easy and possible as long as he doesn't grab the weapon while it's being form or before I could execute it.

He told me that it can even ignore the overall actual weight or force behind of which an inanimate object has supernatural power concentrated on. If what he said was true, things like Nine lives, while it would weigh a ton to anyone would only be weigh as much as a metal rod.

I swear if he was a heroic spirit, he would be the most broken one for having the ability to destroy any servant and their weapons with a single touch. I mean I have noble phantasms that can negate magic, but not to extent where one touch means complete destruction of it. However broken or not, he has his weakness, and that would be his luck. Because of his power, all his luck will be taken away, and would probably be reduced to E-. A weapon like Gae Bolg which uses reverse casualty effect will easily kill him unless by some miracle he can intercept it before it's executed.

Yet despite an incredible power like that, he is rather weak, or rather he can only be considered weak.

The imagine breaker doesn't work on physical items, so everyday thugs or a good martial artist can still beat him, kind of ironic no matter how you look at it. I know everyone has a weakness, but his is the most embarrassing so far.

Still it explained what happened to me while I tried to use reinforcement earlier on. He was cancelling out my prana as he carried me, rendering me powerless.

"So you're a level 0 despite having a power like this?" I asked. This was something that had been bothering me for quite some time. Apparently in Academy City there's supposed to be a level scale of 0 to 5.

That girl we met on the bridge was one of the seven level 5's in the city. I truly underestimated her, it turns out as Touma was carrying me away, she was holding back while fighting him. She actually had enough power to rain thunderbolts all over the city if she wanted too. Earlier on she had done so as we were running from her.

It was also the reason why all the electronics in the park had been fried and why the robots around us are bumping into trees nonstop.

"Yeah, apparently when they ran a scan on me, I came out a level 0. It seems that as long as I have this power, I can't get any other powers it seems." He told me. From the looks of it, Imagine breaker doesn't seem to classify as a form of psychic or magical power. Although it does carry the characteristics of a curse, one is the ability to fully strip him of his luck and anyone else nearby. I experienced this first hand.

Apparently in just an hour of meeting him, he ended up all sorts of terrible states. Such as falling down the stairs while carrying me, being splashed by a car that drove past a puddle, falling into mud, getting his money eaten by the vending machine when he tried to buy a drink to quench his thirst from running and much more.

Well I guess all forms of powers have prices to pay, and this happens to be his. Can't believe he actually managed to survive this long having such terrible luck. But if he actually goes through this all day long and accepts it so easily, I have to take my hats off to him.

I sighed again. Oh god, I'm starting to act like an old man or an old lady in my case since technically I'm now a girl. Oh god, can't I ever catch a break?

"Are you all right?" I open my eyes and looked at him. "It's pretty late at the moment, it's already ten in the night, and should a little girl like you be wandering on your own?" He asked. I mentally sigh; this was another disadvantage of being stuck in a young girl's body.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I lied to him. No off course I wasn't fine. I can't just tell him I'm a mage from another world. I can't tell him I don't have a place to stay, and I can't tell him I don't even know what I'm doing. Still I had gotten all the information I needed from him, there was no more need to trouble him.

"Well if you say so." He didn't look convinced, but that's natural. I am in the body of a young girl now, and normal little girls do not wander the streets at night. This was another bad point of my new body. Because of the way I am now, more people like to think I'm vulnerable. Even if the truth couldn't be further from it, it still bothers me.

Regardless, I need some alone time to reconsider my actions now that I know about what type of place I'm in, "Look don't worry, my house is only three minutes away from here. I actually just got into a little fight with my dad, I'll head back soon enough." I lied to him, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh…Okay then, well I hope you make up with your father or so, and sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to touch you." He laughed nervously for a moment before he left. As soon as he was gone, I let out a mental sigh again, as I blamed Rin, the grail war, and even Sakura, yes even Sakura herself for this. It's all their fault for constantly doing things that defy logic, and because of it, I'm finding myself becoming more and more used to stupid and crazy situations.

Bidding farewell to him, I turned and left the park. Nothing of interest happened as I mindlessly walked about. There was still so much to consider. The most important of all was what to do, how I was to get back home, where am I supposed to stay and how am I going to fit in here. I could pass myself off as an esper using Kamijou's answer that my power is ionization or something like that. But that's still not going to get me a roof to sleep under.

Truly I hate it that only bad things of this proportion ever happens to me.

* * *

Two hours later~

By now it was midnight and I returned to the park where I had the talk with that boy, and I still hadn't managed to think up any ideas of what to do. There was a lot of problems, first up I had no identification, so I couldn't go anywhere for help. Second I had no friends or relatives here, so again that leaves me with no source of help. Third I'm hungry and have no money. Fourth I don't my way around the city, Fifth it's midnight, and everywhere is closed, leaving me the only person wandering the streets. There were several places that were open, but they were all adult places where I couldn't go even if I had my original body.

"Brr…" I shivered lightly; the night wind was chilling. I hugged myself trying to warm myself up. Okay that's it. I can't take much more of this, for now I need some place to sleep otherwise I'm going to freeze to death in the open. The park seemed like a good place to build a camp. Wide open spaces, I can always trace all the items I need to set it up.

It was times like this when even though I got a physically weaker body, I can't complain, because Illya's body is definitely no matter how I look at it is first class, having an unlimited supply of mana and immense number of Magic Circuits. Even the twenty seven circuits I received from Archer's arm pale in comparison to this. But there were still limits despite this body being touched by the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel. Still tracing everyday objects were now a piece of cake thanks to it.

Rin explained to me, that just because I have Illya's body now, and her circuits, doesn't mean I can use all of them. Using Rin's professor lecture lesson tone, she explained to me it's kind of like replacing an old piece of machinery with a new and better one with more functions. She continued onwards to explain to me that just because I got a better piece of equipment doesn't mean I can make full use of it until I understand the body entirely, as such there's still a limit to my powers.

I sighed as I thought about it. All those events, and those people that were lost, we could have save them all if we Touma's powers back then. A power that can erase all things that is supernatural, even the power of god itself. Something even noble phantasms couldn't do. The more I think about it, the more envious I get off him. I don't think he even realizes just how valuable his power actually is.

There's probably a limit to what he can negate and all I believe, but even so its ability makes it unique and invaluable. He has no idea how many mages around the world would kill to have ability like that.

"Trace on…" I muttered. I traced into existence a large tent, a comfy bed, thick blankets and some pillows. No doubt the world will try to erase them in a few hours or so, but that's all the time I need. I just need to camp out long enough until the sun rises.

"Excuse me…" I heard a voice called out from behind me. Damn it! I cursed myself mentally as I let myself be startled, or more so for the fact that someone snuck up on me like that. My senses have really gotten dulled after all this time, not that it ever was that sharp to begin with.

Standing in front of me was a young girl with bright pink hair and amethyst eyes wearing a pink blouse, and in her hands were a can of beer and a bag of cigarettes.

Okay this was strange, nobody in their right mind sells beer and cigarettes to little girls only at the age of ten. Oh wait, I berated myself. This is a different world; the rules might be different as a result, although for some reason that didn't seem to convince me, I'm reckoning that different world or not, common sense still applies to a certain extent.

"What are you doing out here so late at night? It's dangerous for a little girl to be by herself." She immediately lectured me. I felt my eyes twitch for a second. Hello? Pot meets Kettle. You look like you're ten years old yourself.

"I'm setting up camp." I replied honestly, I saw no reason to lie to anyone. I mean I have the body of ten year old, who's going to suspect something big when I look like this. At most I'll just put up some pitiful act that I'm all alone and all.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents? What are you doing out here alone at night? It's dangerous." She asked. I could tell she was concern due to her tone.

"What about you? Aren't you a kid as well?"I asked her back. Since I was now looking like a kid, maybe acting like one would help as well. "Where's your family? And who are you supposed to be?"

The result I got was just as I expected. She frowned and grew a bit upset. Her answer however was not what I expected.

"Don't call me a kid! My name is Tsukiyomi Komoe, and I'm actually a full grown and certified teacher! I'm over thirty years old and I have a license to prove it!"

"Seriously?" I did a take back, that can't be right! She's even older then this body of Illya's which is in turn older then my original body. Even though homunculus like me age slowly, we don't age that slowly. Our growth rate is about twice as slow as compared to normal humans. But she exceeded that, because at twice my age, she looks even younger then I am by about two years or so. And I still look like a kid no matter how you look at me.

"Now I'll ask again, just what is a little girl like you doing here at this time of night?" She asked. I sigh. I can't be bothered to run now, not with a freezing weather like, and most certainly when I have nowhere else to go.

I decided I might as well tell her a couple of things, although I'm going to have to lie to her about most of them. "I'm spending the night here, and as for my family I don't have any, I've been living on my own all this time." I made that up on the spot. I tried to sound as uncaring as possible, to give the impression that I don't really care.

*Hic*Hic*

I can't believe this. I took a step back nervously as she started crying.

"Wait! Why are you crying?" I asked her, I wanted to get her to stop. The sight of a girl crying is never a pretty thing for me.

"Be—because you're so sad. Someone as young as you, living all alone in the streets of a city at night." She choked between her sobs. "It must be so hard living by yourself and having to do all sorts of things for a living."

"Wait wait you misunderstand! I don't do those kind of things!" I backed off. Although I don't know what kind of things she meant, I doubt that they were proper. "In the first place, why do you even care?" I changed the subject quickly.

"As a proper teacher and adult, I cannot leave one as young as you lying on the streets by yourself." Without warning, and with a sudden drastic change, she suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me away.

I winced as the girl that appeared even younger than me dragged me away effortlessly. Truly this girl was a lot stronger then she look, I could just reinforce myself to break free, but that wouldn't solve anything. Not when I can tell that she's trying to help me.

And so, unable to bring myself to hurt her, I was left with no choice but to take allow her to take me away.

* * *

**And it's finished. Only first chapter though.**

**Most of the dialogues were from the original Intertwine but I edited some of it.**

**An example of this is the Shirou's name in this fic, in ****Fate Fall of heaven she is called as Shiko Emilya while in this fic Shirou will be called as Illyasviel Emiya courtesy of having Ilya's body by Shirou.**

**Another is**** during the bridge scene, in the Windraider's Intertwine, Shirou traced Rho Aias and Touma punched both the Shield and Mikoto's lightning attack.**

**Warning by the way, Update might be slow due to not being really a writer but I will try.**


End file.
